


Desert Spider

by noxumbre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Gambling, Rivals to Lovers, Title Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxumbre/pseuds/noxumbre
Summary: After a failed attempt on Jesse McCree's life Widowmaker ends up captured by the Deadlock Gang. Acting as an impromptu ambassador for Talon among the gunrunners.





	1. Chapter 1

Line in the Sand, a bar for all the most wretched villains and crooks the world knows. Playing cards at a table is Jesse McCree, If it wasn’t for the agreed upon truce within the bar’s walls he’d be gunned down, or he’d do so to everyone else. 

 

Watching through a red tint is Talon’s greatest assassin;

 

With a gentle sway keeping the sights in place with the roving and laughing John “Cible en vue, permission de tirer”

 

“Granted” as the word is uttered her finger at the trigger curls letting a bullet fly. Under her breath, she counts down the time for the bullet to shatter the window and take out the target.

 

The shot glisten in the night sky barreling at breakneck speed. A lot of people want Jesse McCree dead, most are harmless thanks to the amnesty but Deadlock never comes this far north so they never signed it, one outlaw let a shot fly half a second sooner than Widowmaker and the two shots meet in the air clinking like a pair of wine glasses and falling 400 stories.

 

_ C’est pas vrai!? _

 

_ What the hell?! _

 

Both twist their sights following each other's trails lining up their sights, eye to eye. Bone white hair and wine red eye to icy blue skin and cat yellow eye.

 

Widow fires on the adversary. Fortunately, this isn’t her first gunfight so she already dived behind the windowsill by the time the shot reaches.

 

The assassin leaps into action free falling 5 stories before swinging herself back up with her grappling hook. She then zips through the window of the hotel room the shooter laid their nest.

 

1 second, that’s how long she parsed the room with her eyes looking for the shooter, hearing a serpentine hiss she looks down to her feet spying a stick of dynamite with a lit fuse…  _ smart girl. _

 

Widow tosses her hook again pulling into the bathroom narrowly escaping the blast. Amidst the smoke Ashe walks back in from the hallway barely able to see past the barrel of her rifle.

 

Sharp as a whip she shouts “You ain’t stoppin’ me settling the score!”

 

Widowmaker fashioning a gas mask out is the shower curtains responds “And you will not stand in way of Talon’s plans”

 

Synchronised the two venomous villains shout “Jesse McCree dies tonight!”

 

Dust settles the two make out each other’s figures and eyes widen in surprise.

 

“If you want the cowboy dead why did you snipe my shot out the air?!”

 

“Me? Your shot hit mine!”

 

“Well your explosion obviously would have caught his attention now we’re both out of an elimination.”

 

“Unlikely. McCree can drink through a tornado and just complain it’s noisy.”

 

“So the hunt is still on?”

 

“It is for me. B.O.B git ‘er!”

 

A humongous Omnic grabs the Talon agent from behind as she struggles against the brute Ashe grabs a dagger from a smouldering wreck of a coffee table and heads for bar.

 

“Nice t’meet cha, I’ll let you know how it goes.”

 

A few minutes pass in silence before B.O.B tilts his head down and utters “Terribly sorry about the rudeness of our meeting Mmmm” the bot’s audio stretches to fill time for a facial recognition scan on the assassin’s reflection “iss Amélie Lacroix. Amélie Lacroix, As I live and breathe! My word it’s been awhile.” 

 

“You do neither. And I am no longer Amélie.”

 

“Taken up a nickname ey, miss Elizabeth has done the same, Calamity Ashe she likes be called now.”

 

“Do you not know who I am?”

  
“The Widowmaker, Petrifying assassin, chilled to the bone, leaves foes dead in one shot.”   
  
“So you know what I’ll do if you don’t unhand me.”   
  
“Well, you’ve already taken a shot or two against Ashe.”   
  
“But not you.” with that she flicks her wrist swapping her venom mine for a gas that corrodes circuits and looses the mine directly into B.O.B’s side.    
  
A distorted buzzing scream and flickering LEDs accompany the omnic’s grip loosening giving the assassin opportunity to scurry away.    
  
  
  
Ashe marches down a skybridge connecting the towers some gangers in monkey suits chin check her from behind a table    
“Whatsupp Calamity, hard to see Deadlock this far from the desert.”    
  
“I’m just going be real quick.”   
  
One points to a crate as another holds out a clipboard “No problem, drop off your weapons and you can walk right in.”   
  
Ashe walks over laying her rifle on the table as the two peer down to check it she grabs their heads and slams them on the desk and then against the glass wall of the bridge cracking it or was that sound their skulls?   
  
The dagger discrete in her belt she walks through the doors immediately choked by cigarette smog. She weaves through her namesake ears tuned in for that distinct drawl.    
  
“I think I’ll raise” From one poker table the very same one she spied from across the way. She meanders through the crowd hand drawn down to her side ready to sink fangs into this clown. One from the table looks her way and shouts “She got a blade!” drawing the attention of all the club’s security. She’s swarmed on all sides and wets the blade with blood of their throats.   
  
Amidst the panic of the fleeing patrons, Widowmaker crawls across the lighting rig and lines up a shot on the table.   
  
Ashe delivers a meaty kick into the side of one of the guards sending them into a speaker tugging its wire pulling the rig down.   
  
Widow’s shot once again ruined hole punches one of McCree’s cards   
  
“That still counts as a 9 right?” to no response McCree flicks his eyes up to the rest of the table noticing himself alone. Not for long as a guard is swing kicked onto the table scattering the chips and deck.   
“Just when the game was getting interesting.”   
  
Ashe pulls a gun from a corpse aiming it to McCree’s face as Widow prepares to fire “You ain’t got nowhere to run.”   
  
“Don’t cha want to deal with the competition first.”   
She gives him a dirty look;   
  
McCree lights a drink on the table and tosses it at Ashe the brash of fire obstructing both assailants' vision, Widow fires on instinct threading a hole in his serape as he rolls out the way.   
  
The three make a break for the door McCree tossing anything and everything in the way to get as much distance between them as possible. Widow sprays her Sniper’s automatic fire with vain hopes of landing a hit accompanied by the lasers flying from Ashe’s stolen gun. Bracing by the door he picks up his gear from the crate, lets off a few shots into the glass of the wall and dives out.   
  
The two finally make it to the tunnel stand with the night air bellowing in with McCree vanished in the dark.    
  
The Talon agent turns to the gang leader shouting “How dare you get in my way, I  _ Never  _ fail my assignments.”   
“Your way? Jesse McCree is one of my own! He’s been on Deadlock’s shitlist longer than yours.”   
“So your failure to deal with him is why a professional had to be called to finish the job.”   
“Watch your tongue or I’ll be liable to do something to it.”   
  
Ashe’s face snarls up and then she shouts “B.O.B!”    
The omnic races down the hall and tackles the assassin. “We’ll take her back to the gorge, Talon’s bound pay top dollar for her ransom, save this trip being for nothing.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sun begins to beam through busted blinds strips of light hitting Widowmaker’s slumbering form. With an irritated squint she pulls her arm away and under the covers, a mechanical clock ticks on and strikes 6:30 causing a holo-screen to project.

 

“Good morning Arizona. You're tuned to Richie in the morning-”

With a groan the blue assassin tosses a pillow in the sound’s direction fizzling out the presenter’s projection. As the sun grows higher she can’t hide from it any longer. A good thing about her usual resting places the velvet curtains or miles of concrete keep the sun out. Widowmaker finally relents opening her eyes to mild surprise finding herself in a cheap motel. She starts her on-mission morning routine looking for her gear to inspect, distraught at the lack of it. Her ears tune to outside her door.

 

“Think she’s up?”

 

“Maybe, should we get the boss?”

 

“I’m not gonna be the one to grab her first thing in the morning.”

 

Widow takes a second to process, she’s been captured, and the boss of this organisation seems to want be the one to interrogate her, her gear is gone. She peeks through the blinds spying a saloon, some other buildings all bustling with ruffians armed to the teeth. 

 

One of her guards bangs the wooden boards of the window “Mornin’ WM. How much you think talon will pay get you back?”

 

She keeps her cool and starts to count on her fingers “Well cost of the fuel for transport, the grunts, and all the bullets needed to kill everyone of you comes to-“ she lets the last word linger in the air.

 

One guard hops out of their chassis and the other tries to keep strong and stare her down to no success.

 

“You keep talking like that we’ll rig your room to blow.”

 

“Better death than betraying Talon.” 

 

“Loyalty,” a third but familiar voice chimes “I like that in a person.”

 

Widow tries to look but the silhouette is hard to make out with the beaming sun behind. The frame is huge with two sets of footsteps.

 

“We’ll be right out here boss. You need muscle just holler.”

 

“Thank ya kindly boys. B.O.B you stay out here. Me and Widow are gonna chat woman to woman.”

 

A few shuffles of footsteps later the door opens and Ashe walks in. 

 

“Howdy.”

 

“...”

 

Ashe pulls out a chair and sits down at a table Widow stands stark in the middle of the room tracking the gang leader’s every move “now don’t go givin’ me the silent treatment, you were chattin’ up a storm with some of my boys just then.”

 

Widow remains quiet, eyes occasionally darting to the window at flickers of movement.

 

“Now listen, Deadlock don’t want no bad blood, we’re all outlaws, we gotta stick together, ‘specially now Overwatch seems ta be making a comeback.”

 

“Overwatch will be dealt with.”

 

“So you wanna work together?”

 

“No, Talon is capable of neutralising enemies by ourselves.”

 

“Because that mussum job went so well.”

 

Widowmaker’s brow furrows “and your train heist.”

 

Ashe rises from the seat moseying over to to the room’s fridge and pulls out a bottle and opens it with a snake skull “like I said, we gotta work together.”

 

“You’re running out of friends Calamity. Muertos has changed and been terrorised, and I doubt any of the ones up in Canada will like you after last night”   
  
“Why I’m lookin make some new ones.”   
  
Widowmaker remains stoic, staring dead ahead at Ashe. her mind weaves a web to find an escape route. Direct confrontation without her gear is suicide, threats will be ignored, contacting talon is impossible, she scans the the gangleader, splayed on the chair one boot on the table one on the ground, swigging a beer, a coy smile on her face.   
  
“You lookin at me like that I may end up blushin’ like a mosquito in a blood bank.”   
  
_ There’s my ticket _   
  
Widowmaker brushes her forehead guiding the hair out of her face. “It’s hard not to. It’s rare I meet someone of such beauty, and skill with a rifle.”   
  
“What can I say I’ve been training my marksmanship since I was knee high.”   
  
“You were given a gun as a youth.”   
  
Ashe gives a laugh “no,  America ain’t like that no more. I sport shot with a slingshot to keep my eyes good as a kid, switched to clay pigeon shootin’ at 15.”   
  
“I enjoyed skeet shooting during retreats in my past life”   
  
“You ever think about that stuff these days?”   
  
“Do you,  _ Caledonia. _ ”   
  
Ashe snorts shaking her head “point taken, Widowmaker.”   
  
“Calamity Ashe, I cannot give you the allegiance of Talon, I am not on the council, if you give me my visor, I may contact my handler. They may be able to send your request for a meeting up the chain.”   
  
“If I give you your visor what’s stopping you from tryin bust outta here or attack?”   
  
“My word,” Widow bowed her head looking up “unless that isn’t worth anything to you?”   
  
“All crooks like us have is our word. You promise me you won’t try nothin I’ll let you contact your handler to arrange a meetup,” Ashe holds out a gloved hand with a smile, Widow takes some graceful steps forward and takes it in hers.   
  


“I’m thinkin’ you and I could do some real good work together.”   
  
“Perhaps you are right.”   



End file.
